In this proposal we are requesting funding for proof of principle research into Mycobacterial Growth Activating Factors (GAFs). The long-term objective of these studies is the production of a commercial product that would significantly reduce the time required for diagnosis and drug susceptibility screening of tuberculosis. The aims of this proposal are to: (1) establish the growth promoting characteristics of GAFs using both clinical and laboratory isolates of M tuberculosis. (2) Evaluate the potential use of GAFs in drug susceptibility testing. (3) Determine the effects of GAFs in a clinical setting. And (4) Evaluate derivatives of our defined peptides for potential activity and test for synergistic combinations. If successful, these products could lead to multiple innovative uses that range from the improvement of diagnoses in developing nations to significantly faster identification of efficacious therapeutic drug regimens. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: MycoQuick Growth Media: A culture medium supplement that reduces the time required for the culture of slow growing mycobacteria species. This in turn will significantly reduce the lengthy time required for laboratory diagnosis of infection with M. tuberculosis. Rapid diagnosis will also permit the timely initiation of drug therapy in these patients and permit rapid drug resistance profiling. MycoQuice Diagnostic Kit: A diagnostic kit for M- tuberculosis, specifically targeted for use under laboratory conditions commonly encountered in developing nations. This product will incorporate the MycoQuick growth medium in pre-prepared assemblies with or without drugs commonly prescribed and anti-tuberculosis therapy. MycoQuick Kit will facilitate both rapid diagnosis and drug susceptibility profiling in a format conducive for use under the less stringent conditions found in distant third world sites. This product may have a significant impact in these regions where tuberculosis is endemic.